Charles Faraday
Charles Faraday is the son of Nathan, and Susan Faraday making him the patriarch of House Faraday. Charles Faraday has five siblings in the form of Nathan, Tyler, Bernard, Carole, and Margary Faraday of which Nathan was the heir of House Faraday and a brave young man of whom lost his life at the Battle of Lyons, while Tyler was also a brave young man of whom fell at the Battle of Lyons, while Bernard was born with a deformed leg and has been resolved to a walking cane for his whole life leaving him a very administrative member of House Faraday if not military, the second youngest girl in the form of Carole was married into House Shephard where she would become the Matriarch of the ruling line of the powerful House Shephard, and the youngest girl in the form of Margary Faraday was married into House Floren where she mothered many children before she was eventually killed during the Fall of Tree Hill. Charles is married to Eloise Faraday with whome he has three children with in the form of Daniel, Joey, and Desmond Faraday with Joey being killed in a bar fight follow years of alcholohism, his son Desmond becoming extremely vengeful towards Joey's killer and eventually losing his life to the persuit of vengeance, while Daniel became the lord of House Faraday following the execution of Charles Faraday and has worked hard to eliminate the mistrust among the ranks of House Faraday. Charles following the creation of the order has become an influencial member of the Order of the Black Dragon. He is involved in a very public conflict with Draco Highmore, over the death of his son Joey Faraday to Draco's son Freddie Highmore. This fight has led to several moments where House Faraday has nearly attacked members of the Highmore family in public. This fight is against what he has usually stood for, and its something his friends do not easily understand. Charles Faraday was born the second child of his father Nathan Faraday of whom was the Lord of House Faraday at the time of Charle's birth leaving Charles as the second in the line of succession behind his elder brother Nathan Faraday II. and thus quite influential. Nathan Faraday would respond with great enthusiasm to the call from Bill Lovie to go to war in France following the collapse of Andorra, and he rallied two of his sons and nearly a thousand soldiers from the Faraday lands before leaving his son Charles Faraday as the regent of House Faraday. Charles Faraday spent the majority of his life expanding the foundation of the House Faraday economy, and this all came crashing down around him as the Order of the Black Dragon expanded causing several of his businesses to be taken over by the Order. With this happening Charles moved into a leadership role of the Order of the Black Dragon where he leads over the fishing section of the Order of the Black Dragon. His greed, and selfish behavior about wanting things for his houses have been replaced by loyalty to the Kingdom of Lucerne following the close relationship he has built with the Order of the Black Dragon leader Matthew Hale. Charles despite this new found loyalty found himself disgusted by the fact that Draco Highmore remained at such high levels of the government and lobbied with William for his trial for the death of Joey when finally he was commanded to think no more of this. Believing this a betrayal by William he would curse his name and promise to end the life of the entire Highmore family. Desmond, Charles, and Penelope Faraday would become tired of their failure and would hatch another plot following the departure of much of House Lovie for Lorderon where in they would kill the entire House Highmore and make it appear to be the work of Freddie Highmore. As their plan reached conclusion they would be betrayed by Mellia Aubern of whom told Emmett McCarty of the plot and immediately afterwards they were taken into custody by House Lovie of whom held them prisoner for nearly three months waiting the return of William Lovie. When he returned they admitted their guilt and were going to be exiled when Penelope said that the other two would never stop trying to kill Freddie and House Highmore and it was cruel to leave them alive with such pain in their heart. The three would be executed by hanging and their bodies burned and released into the clouds off Lucerne through the great Lucernian Shoot. History Charles Faraday was born the second child of his father Nathan Faraday of whom was the Lord of House Faraday at the time of Charle's birth leaving Charles as the second in the line of succession behind his elder brother Nathan Faraday II. and thus quite influential. Early History Growth The Order of the Black Dragon See Also : Order of the Black Dragon Conflict with the Highmore's At first Charles Faraday was so shocked by what happened that he appeared to be uncaring. In fact he was deeply damaged by the death of Joey Faraday so when Draco Highmore came to him and dared to ask for forgiveness for his son the past version of Charles that was uncaring disappeared and instead he moved to the forefront of the conflict. Failed Plot : '' "I had a newfound belief in the world, and when he betrayed me that was why I was so hurt. Don't you understand William that I would have obeyed you if you hadn't turned your back to me. Execute me, but know that your the one who is guilty."'' : -Charles Faraday Charles despite this new found loyalty found himself discusted by the fact that Draco Highmore remained at such high levels of the goverment and lobbied with William for his trial for the death of Joey when finally he was commanded to think no more of this. Believing this a betrayal by William he would curse his name and promise to end the life of the entire Highmore family. Desmond, Charles, and Penelope Faraday would become tired of their failure and would hatch another plot following the departure of much of House Lovie for Lorderon where in they would kill the entire House Highmore and make it appear to be the work of Freddie Highmore. : '' "I had to do what was right, even if that meant betraying my Lord."'' : -Mellia Aubern As their plan reached conclusion they would be betrayed by Mellia Aubern of whom told Emmett McCarty of the plot and immediatly afterwards they were taken into custody by House Lovie of whom held them prisoner for nearly three months waiting the return of William Lovie. While they were in prison Desmond Faraday of whom had escaped the capture of the rest of his family would sneak inside the home of the Highmores and attempt to kill Freddie. As he prepared to kill him he was startled from behind by Emma Bell of whom struck him with a plate and allowing Freddie to get his sword. The two would fight breifly with Freddie overpowering him quite easily. Preparing to call the gaurds to take Desmond alive he was shocked when Desmond got up and lunged at Emma taking her into his hands and threatening to break her neck. Fighting Desmond off her Desmond fell to the ground and Freddie would slash hima cross the neck with his sword thus ending the sad life of Desmond Faraday. : '' "Charles could have stopped his son but instead he pushed him forward. He deserved to die, and I didn't want to live without Desmond."'' : -Penelope Faraday Learning of the death of Desmond Penelope was devestated and knew that when William arrived she wanted to die. When he returned they admitted their guilt and Penelope was shocked when it appeared that instead of death William had been convinsed to exile them from Lucerne. Realizing that Charles living was more then she could accept and not wanting to live alone without Desmond Penelope said that they would never stop trying to kill Freddie and House Highmore and it was cruel to leave them alive with such pain in their heart. The two would be executed by hanging and their bodies burned and released into the clouds off Lucerne through the great Lucernian Shoot. Relationships Draco Highmore See Also : Draco Highmore Following the duel between Freddie Highmore, and Joey Faraday which caused Joey's death, the two families became embroiled in a serious conflict. It had become so bad that Draco went to the patriarch of House Faraday and begged him to reign in Desmond Faraday . This plea did not just fall on deaf ears, Charles verbally attacked Draco for being pathetic enough to even ask. After the slight to his honor Draco pulled his sword and the two nearly came to blows if not for Emmett McCarty involving himself to end the argument. Category:Order of the Black Dragon Category:People of Lucerne Category:House Faraday Category:Vandal Category:People Category:Human Category:Patriarch Category:Dead